Amargo es el Adiós
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: Cuando una persona siente la perdida del ser amado, solo el tiempo es el encargado de consolar.
1. I

"_Un millón de palabras no te traerían de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo sé, porque las lloré."_

Suspiro hondamente, antes de beber otro gran trago de vino desde la botella. Sus ojos pardos se entrecerraban a cada momento y sentía el cuerpo pesado, bastante cansado después de pasar tantas noches en vela, pensando en cómo se fueron dando los hechos, como se fue perdiendo lentamente su brillo y como se fue extinguiendo ante sus ojos la vida de su mejor amigo.

El sonido de Florencia se hacía presente durante esa noche, podía escuchar las voces y los sonidos del carnaval por las calles, esa noche era una noche de fiesta en la ciudad, lo cual le resultaba bastante irónico.

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas de esta manera, apartándose del mundo entero y de lo que le ofrecía la noche. Estaba en su taller, sentado en el piso de su cuarto observando todas las obras que había hecho, miro en su mano la cuchilla oculta que tenia, proveniente de una de las invenciones de Leonardo y sintió nostalgia.

Tomo entre sus manos ese muñeco que le regalo, era de madera y se movía para formar poses humanas y así poder pintar mejor algunos de esos cuadros que tanto le solicitaban. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar y en lo mucho que disfrutaba

Paso todo tan rápido que no puedo detenerlo. Repentinamente, la sangre empezó a brotar de su cuerpo casi inerte, provocándole a su mente y a su alma más de una emoción, lentamente la vida se le fue escapando de las manos sin poder controlar un poco la hemorragia que su amigo sufría, como se le escapaba sus últimas palabras antes de partir: "_Ezio…"_

Todo le parecía acido, todos los recuerdos de sus últimos días le parecían como llamas quemando sus entrañas, eran como un fuego que no podía contener en su interior. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más, las imágenes de sus últimos días con él se agruparon en su mente, sintiéndose mareado y abrumado ante tantos sentimientos: ira, rencor, dolor, desesperación, impotencia, soledad…

Dejo caer su cuerpo derramando el licor sobre el piso, dejando un charco rojizo a su lado. No le importaba nada en absoluto, el estar ebrio le provocaba sueño después de todo. Quizás si dormía esa noche podría soñar con _él_ y sentirle cerca, aun que sea por un instante.

Entro lentamente en el estudio, inspeccionando todo lugar dentro del sitio. Todo lo que miraba a su alrededor era la esencia pura de Leonardo. Se reflejaba en las paredes, en el olor a papel viejo y a pintura fresca recién mezclada, en los retratos y lienzos de las esquinas a medio terminar, en los pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesa, en los viejos libros de olvidada ciencia acomodados en los estantes, en la iluminación de la enorme ventana que daba un vistazo a la ciudad de Florencia…

Era increíble como un lugar representaba a una persona, como lo más íntimo de su personalidad se reflejaba en sus objetos personales, en su forma tan particular de acomodar las cosas. Parecía estar todo desordenad a primera instancia, pero en realidad estaba todo estratégicamente acomodado en un lugar donde el artista no pudiera perderlo, al ser una persona tan ocupada y atareada no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para andar pensando en donde dejaba las cosas.

Ezio sonrió ante la idea del despistado Leonardo, completamente desesperado por no encontrar un manuscrito importante. La idea no le resultaba nueva, puesto que ya había convivido tanto con él y conocía a la perfección su faceta estresada y agobiada de trabajo.

Tomo uno de los libros de los estantes en la espera de que el pintor apareciera, empezó a ojearlo sin ningún interés aparente, lo suyo no era la lectura después de todo. Escucho unos pasos atrás de sí, y una presencia bastante familiar se acerco lentamente a su persona.

Una mirada azulada y armónica, unas facciones finas y delicadas enmarcadas por una cabellera rubia y un poco rizada, su piel pálida reflejaba unas cuantas pecas bien dispersas en sus mejillas, y con un semblante amistoso, una sonrisa entusiasta apareció entre sus delgados labios. A Ezio esto le parecía una tortura, siempre que Leonardo le sonreía y le miraba de esa forma tan cálida y tan amable sentía como si se agolparan todas sus emociones dentro de sí.

-¡Ezio! ¿Cómo has estado? Me da tanto gusto verte. –El pintor extendió sus brazos, acercándose a su amigo para darle un abrazo que fue correspondido casi al instante. El joven asesino paso sus manos por entre las hebras doradas del pintor, sentía el aroma dulzón de su persona rodeándole y embriagándole, era una sensación extraña que no podía comprende. Lentamente Leonardo fue soltándolo, sus rostros quedaron a una distancia bastante corta, el joven asesino podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo golpeando sus mejillas, podía casi saborear el mentol fresco que provenía de entre esos finos labios.

-Ezio, ¿sucede algo? Estas muy callado. –Rápidamente, el joven asesino se separo del rostro de su amigo de forma avergonzada, no era la primera vez que se sorprendía a si mismo estando en esta posición, sintiéndose atraído hacia la idea de permanecer cerca de su persona, de aspirar su aroma, de probar sus labios…  
>Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cuando su amigo despareció de la habitación. Le encontró en la bodega donde guardaba los instrumentos para sus creaciones, donde había algunos cuantos inventos a medio terminar, junto a otros que parecían ya finalizados. Siempre se sentía abrumado ante la inteligencia y el ingenio que tenia Leonardo, hasta cierto punto sentía admiración por su capacidad de crear cosas bellas y útiles, por su ojo crítico y opinión ante los problemas que enfrentaba, realmente le era de mucha ayuda tener a alguien como él a su lado.<p>

-¿Qué estas buscando Leonardo?

-Estoy buscando unas cosas que deje creí aquí, pero al parecer no están aquí. Donde están, donde están…-Leonardo se rasco la cabeza con un gesto confundido en su rostro. El asesino no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante la imagen despistada de Leonardo frente a si, a lo que solo atino a acercársele y mirarle con detenimiento.

-Recuerda los lugares por donde pasaste antes de llegar aquí, eso siempre funciona cuando se pierde algo.

-No es importante, por ahora. Bueno, ya tengo todos los códigos que necesitas de los pergaminos listos, solo déjame ir por ellos, si quieres puedes sentarte en la estancia, no tardo.-Dicho esto, el pintor salió de la habitación de la misma manera en la que había llegado, mientras Ezio esperaba pacientemente a que apareciera de nuevo. Paso el tiempo leyendo un pergamino que le fue entregado con anterioridad por los de la orden, estaba concentrado en eso y en el hecho de que tenía que partir esa misma noche para dirigirse a una nueva misión, cuando apareció repentinamente Leonardo.

-Mira esto Leonardo, tiene las indicaciones y la descripción de la persona que debo ir a buscar. –El pintor empezó a leerlo, cuando se dio cuenta del nombre y cambio su semblante de animado a serio en cuestión de segundos, mostrando una expresión que parecía ligeramente preocupada en su rostro. El asesino se percato de eso, levantándose se su lugar apoyo su mano en el hombro de Leonardo, que permanecía en silencio con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste muy serio al leerlo.

-No quiero que vayas –soltó de repente el pintor, sosteniendo la mirada ante Ezio que estaba confundido ante tal reacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia del videojuego Assassian's Creed, el cual trata sobre una orden se asesinos de época. El el segundo juego, la historia se situa en Italia, y el protagonista Ezio Auditore es ayudado por nada mas y nada menos que Leonardo da Vinci, es solo una aclaración para quienes no conozcan el juego.<strong>


	2. II

**Notas del autor:** Ninguno de ellos, por desgracia, me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un rato, después de que las palabras de Leonardo brotaron al aire. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, Ezio tenía una expresión bastante sorprendida, Leonardo no era del tipo de personas que hacía desplantes como ese, y mucho menos que se alteraran con tanta facilidad como en aquella ocasión. Aun que no lo admitía, había algo que alteraba completamente al pintor, algo que no podía explicar con una simple frase, era un sentimiento encontrado al leer el nombre de la persona en el pergamino. Debía ser un error.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa? Esa actitud no es común en ti, ¿por qué no quieres que vaya?- pregunto el asesino, bastante confundido, mirando expectante al pintor de ojos azules. Este presionaba sus manos, las apretaba de tal manera que denotaba una gran ansiedad bastante inusual.

-Se nota que es una misión muy importante, pero yo también tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, y en algunas te necesito. –Lo mencionado por el rubio sonó más parecido a una súplica que a una petición. Aquello conmovió a Ezio, pero siendo tan entregado a su profesión, no podía dar marcha atrás después de haber dado su palabra.

-Entiendo que me necesites para ayudarte, pero debo marcharme Leonardo. Sabes que no me gusta incumplir con las misiones, debo procurar tener prestigio para que me tomen más en cuenta.

-Lo sé Ezio, entiendo bien eso pero ¿puedes prometerme algo? –pregunto suspicaz el pintor, dejando unos cuantos pergaminos sobre la mesa más cercana.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vendrás a verme antes de que te vayas. –Ezio asintió ante lo mencionado, acercándose lentamente a Leonardo y pasándole una mano por los hombros, mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado a su pintor amigo. A Ezio nunca se le daban muy bien las palabras, pero eran mucho más claras sus muestras de afecto cuando estaba con Leonardo de manera más directa al abrazarle o regalarme muchas de sus sonrisas.

-Claro que vendré a verte, siempre vengo a despedirme de ti antes de irme a misión, no te preocupes por esto buen amigo. –Entonces Ezio se despidió del pintor con un abrazo, prometiendo volver aquella noche. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Leonardo se puso a buscar rápidamente entre sus pergaminos cierta información que le parecía bastante familiar, se sentó en su mesa y empezó a leer uno a uno los escritos, haciendo algunas veces anotaciones en una pequeña libreta. Quizás eso le tomaría más tiempo del que imaginaba.

Ezio se dispuso a marcharse al lugar donde solía descansar después de las misiones. Era un lugar tranquilo, escondido de nadie pudiera molestarlo, en donde no corría ningún peligro en realidad. Era algo pequeño, pero estaba bien para su persona, al vivir solo no necesitaba muchos lujos en realidad, posea un par de habitaciones principales, una estancia donde solía quedarse al momento de curar sus heridas y en donde podía apreciar con lujo de detalle muchas de las calles de la ciudad, ya que poseía una muy buena vista de las calles principales.

Quizás no era tan buena ni majestuosa como lo era el balcón que tenía Leonardo, que daba a la plaza principal donde se festejaban los grandes festivales del pueblo, pero era un sitio tranquilo en donde podía meditar y descansar a gusto. Como estaba tan cansado, se limito a quitarse la capucha y las amas aún lado, dejándose caer en un mullido sillón color arena que con algunas leves salpicaduras de sangre sobre él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, solo para descansar un poco y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, acomodado en ese sillón que resultaba bastante incomodo en ocasiones. Tuvo un último momento fugaz antes de dormirse, en donde pensó y recordó la forma en la que había actuado Leonardo. Ese pintor, vaya que lo traía loco…

Cuando despertó, se encontraba adolorido del cuello, aun adormilado se levanto a regañadientes de su sitio, notando como por la ventana se reflejaba la oscuridad y la penumbra de la noche, apenas naciendo del cielo, con los pequeños y débiles destellos de algunas cuantas estrellas que apenas se asomaban. Ezio se altero ante esto, se había quedado dormido y tenía que partir esa misma noche. Corrió entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, buscando sus armas y su capa, atando su cabello con una cinta rojiza que encontró a su paso mientras salía casi a tropezones de la habitación y de su posada temporal.

Empezó a caminar a pasos rápidos, deslizándose por la noche imitando muchas veces las sombras de árboles, pasando entre los edificios son gran precisión. Se disponía a marcharse, cuando recordó que tenía algo que cumplir antes de irse: ir a despedirse se Leonardo. A pesar de que era ya tarde, no podía faltar a su palabra estando ya tan cerca de los bosques, decidió regresar entonces, apresurando aun más el paso, esperando que el pintor florentino aun lo recibiera. Toco a la puerta un par de veces, sin escuchar una respuesta aparente, impacientándose a casa instante, mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Alguien abrió la puerta, y frente a sus ojos apareció el pintor, sosteniendo una lámpara en sus manos, mirando con una gran sorpresa a su amigo asesino frente a él.

-Yo ya te hacía cumpliendo tu misión, creí que ya no te vería –menciono con voz desanimada, mientras salía le abría el paso para que se situara en su estancia, el joven asesino no dudo en entrar, observando así las condiciones en las cuales estaba la mesa de trabajo de Leonardo, preocupándose repentinamente por su amigo. ¿Qué tanto podría haber hecho el rubio desde que le dejo en la tarde? Eran muchas horas trabajando.

-¿Acaso no has parado de trabajar desde que me fui hasta que llegue? –menciono el asesino, mirando con cierta molestia a su cansado amigo, que se recargaba en la pared, pasando una de sus manos por su hombro y cuello.

-Tenía muchas cosas que descifrar y hacer, no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar tiempo, eso sería impropio de mi –respondió con pesadez, Ezio soltó un suspiro. No era la primera vez que encontraba a Leonardo agotado por algún trabajo, era algo totalmente cotidiano en él, algo que le molestaba bastante. Más de una vez lo encontró dormido sobre su escritorio, repleta de libros y códices a medio terminar, y otras tantas veces le encontró en su despacho acostado sobre una silla, con pincel en mano y pintura seca entre los rizos.

-Que voy a hacer contigo, un día te desmayaras si continuas con este ritmo de vida, te descuidas demasiado.

-Mira quién habla, el que dedica su vida a matar templarios arriesgándose cada noche…-aquellas palabras no era típicas de Leonardo. Esa actitud, a cierto punto impetuoso, no era parte de su personalidad amable y educada que tanto solía recalcar. Definitivamente había algo muy extraño con el pintor, desde que leyó el pergamino de la misión su actitud se había modificado ligeramente. Quizás alguna otra persona lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero Ezio Auditore era una de las personas que mejor le conocían, y sabía que Leonardo estaba irritado.

-A ti algo te pasa, se nota que algo te incomoda.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado. Eso es todo.

-No sé a quién crees que engañas, pero ha mi no me haces tonto. Algo te molesta. ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes? –la mirada de Ezio encaro directamente a Leonardo, casi de manera retadora, mientras se le acercaba a pasos lentos. El artista quedo arrinconado en ese momento, no sentía el deseo de afrontar esa parda mirada, que tanto le incomodaba y a cierto punto, atraía. El pintor estaba bastante consiente del efecto que Ezio Auditore causaba en su persona, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelarle a algún alma sus sentimientos verdaderos. Arruinar una amistad era algo imperdonable a su juicio. Además ¿Quién era el para competir con todos los amoríos del asesino? Conocía de ante mano la fama y los gustos que tenía su amigo. No era competencia.

-Vamos Ezio, cuando me canso suelo irritarme un poco, además no nos vamos a poner a discutir esto ahora. No era eso para lo que te cite aquí. Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de que te marches, son solo un par de cosas que necesito para lograr descifrar algo, y así poder avanzar en mis investigaciones sobre los dispositivos de vuelo.

Ezio soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué clase de idea loca tenía esta vez Leonardo? Siempre que le decía que si lo ayudaba con sus inventos, algo terminaba mal. La última vez que le ayudo, termino con dolor de cabeza por una semana, debido a un mal golpe que se dio contra un árbol. Era una mala idea haberlo puesto sobre una maquina sin instrucciones previas. Además de todo, eran como las doce de la noche y tenía que llegar antes del amanecer a cumplir con su mandato, ¿en qué demonios pensaba Leonardo? No tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

-En serio Leonardo, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, debo marcharme, no soy una persona que falte a una misión tan fácilmente, así como así.

-Vamos Ezio, te aseguro que no serán más de un par de minutos, así podre avanzar cuando te vayas y pobre tener todo listo a tu retorno. Dime que sí. –Ezio no podía negarse a ninguna de las peticiones de Leonardo, por lo que resignado espero pacientemente a que su amigo saliera con algunas cuantas hojas y una vieja llave, que abrió un cajón de donde saco un par de pergaminos, un tintero y un libro de cuero marrón. Leyó unas cuantas notas, abrió el libro, escribió, saco sus utensilios de su estuche, coloco en una repisa unas cuantas obras que desocupo, paso a limpio apuntes, notas, números…

Mientras tanto, Ezio se estaba desesperando. Podía sentir como su ansiedad aumentaba a medida que Leonardo escribía cada palabra, a medida que anotaba y volvía a marcar otra cosa. Parecía que quería estar a propósito prolongando su estancia en ese lugar. Menciono algunos cuantos comentarios, que fueron realmente ignorados, pensó en marcharse pero lo considero una grosería por parte suya dejar a su amigo de esa manera. Se sentía atrapado, entre la espada y la pared del deber y la amistad.

Minuto a minuto, Ezio sentía que las horas se le pasaban, así que decidió de le acerco al pintor, que aparentemente continuaba ensimismado en sus ideas y sus pensamientos, que no dejaba de plasmar sobre las hojas de la libreta.

-Leonardo…se me hace tarde, sabes que tengo que marcharme ya. Además creo que no me necesitas.

-No, no es eso Ezio. Es que debía haberlo hecho primero esto antes de todo, pero ya casi término, solo déjame terminar estos trazos para decirte lo que necesito que hagas. –Ezio bajo la mirada cansado, realmente sentía la urgencia de largarse a la misión, pero ese pintor poseía el poder de retenerlo por todo el tiempo que se le antojase, jamás había dicho que no a Leonardo.


End file.
